Memories of a Sparrow
by hahagirl727
Summary: I am terrible with summaries, so bear with me.. In the final weeks of Sparrow's life, she reflects on her journey, her friends, some enemies, and tries to leave Albion in the best state that she can. (My First Fanfic) Please Rate and Review.
1. Sparrow's Scars

Sparrow rubbed her cheek knowing that the evident scar would be there. She had always felt that scar first, the one that started at her chin and ended at her hairline. It was pink against her tan skin, therefore sticking out like a sore thumb. There were more scars, but this scar was special to her. It was her first and some old villager from Oakfield had told her that, "Your first was always your best." She remembered how she had gotten it to, all those years ago. _Theresa_ had sent her after The Hero of Will, to Brightwall. Yes, charming Brightwall, she sneered at her own reflection in the mirror just thinking about the town.

She remembered the shard summoning Lucien's minions upon her. The way her heart beat in her chest when they charged at her. She was a master of Will (the town's folk had even called her Conjurer) and usually kept a distance, but the sheer terror of having someone charge at her made Sparrow loose all ability to cast a spell. Sparrow being brave pulled out her sword, a trusty cutlass she had made herself and killed the man without second thought. Her triumph had distracted her. Before she could react the second one had come and sliced her face with his sword. She had remembered the pain as she fell, her head hitting the stone of steps on the way up to the tower where Garth was. She cast a raise dead spell to keep the minions distracted before her vision blurred away.

Sparrow had remembered giving up. She wanted to just lie there, to the void with Lucien, Garth, and even dear sweet Hammer. She didn't care anymore, she had thought of the scar she would receive, how it would dampen the fires of her beauty.

To the void with that to she didn't care what people thought of her beauty. The signs of Will were already all over her body at the time and she was very muscular for a woman, but there was this charm to her that people adored. Her flowing black hair always tied into a scarf of some sorts, her skills as a blacksmith, or maybe just the way she carried herself. Sparrow had never been a woman of words, but the way she moved had always drawn people to her.

She remembered being lost in her thoughts at the time, thinking of everything and nothing. Just as she had the night she was shot out of Lucien's window. Then something had touched her face, a wet thing. She opened her eyes slowly. The guards were almost done with the creatures she had cast upon them. She looked up to see Rusty, her fateful hound looking down at her with those big dopey eyes of his. Just like the night she had lost Rose. _Rose. _The thought came to her, a sudden storm of rage and anger. Rose was dead and Lucien was alive. _I must avenge her to whatever cost _she had thought at the time. She had then slowly picked herself up and staggered towards the minions killing each and every one of them. She was almost to Garth and the blood from the cut was burning into her eye, but she didn't care.

Sparrow looked upon the minions and spat at them. She then became silent, mournful and said in a soft voice.

"For Rose."

Rusty had looked at her, urging her to go on. Sparrow had choked a sob and scratched Rusty behind his ears. "You saved my life." She had said.

Little did she know this would not be the last time he did so.

Sparrow clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from crying. _I do not cry, Heroes do not cry._ Sparrow remembered poor Rusty jumping in front of Lucien's bullet; she remembered her decision at The Spire.

Those three cards had been presented, Sparrow had not even thought. She had picked to save all, but her loved ones from The Spire without hesitation. Why? She didn't know. She had deduced that no one should have to suffer the way she did. No one should have to be told their daughter and their husband were brutally murdered. No one should have to lose his or her best friend in the same night. No one else should die because of Lucien's evil. He had done more than enough.

The people loved her for it. She had not asked for the statue but received it anyway. She had not asked for the adoring letter but got it anyway. She had not asked to become queen but with the support of her new friends she got that to and slowly gained to courage to take the role. The people saw her a selfless goddess, but this was not true. Her stomach twisted at the thought of The Shadow Court. She remembered Reaver.

What a sick twisted man he truly was. Before he had sent her to deliver his object d'art, she only thought of him as an arrogant ass. He was rather good looking though and Sparrow being a shameless flirt didn't pass up on opportunities with this handsome man, but it never went further than words. Sure he had killed his sculptor and his painter, but who hasn't killed before. Sparrow had delivered Reaver's object without even thinking wondering into Wraithmarsh with a pure soul and a good heart. The screams of the Banshee still erupted in her brain, refusing to come out.

_"Did you know Rose didn't die right away from that shot? No, she watched you fall through that window, heard as your body thudded against the ground and cried bitter tears before a final shot from Lucien ended her life." _

_No, No, No! _Sparrow covered her hands over her ears forcing herself to repeat the scene at The Shadow Court. She had pressed the seal into the girl's hands because she was terrified of losing her life before avenging Rose. Terrified she would never see her husband and child again. Sparrow chuckled darkly to herself. _Little did I know _she thought. The girl's scream of agony burned into her subconscious, her wrinkled face had haunted her in her nightmares. It was Sparrow's lowest moment. All her life Sparrow had strived to be good and make the world better, but there at the mercy of The Shadow Court she was no better than _Reaver. _She was weak and selfish.

She hated the Pirate King. She hated him for all he was. He was a perfect reflection of her in her darkest moments. A hero fallen from grace. She would never be him. When he had left with Garth for Samarkand, she felt terribly sorry for Garth. While she never found Garth interesting, she still respected him and his power. She did not respect Reaver. She was a horrible marksman, so Reaver would outmatch her there on every turn and she couldn't stand it. When Reaver had made a nauseating return to Bowerstone without Garth Sparrow became worried. To keep him under control Sparrow had given a small portion of the factories in the growing Industrial, but made sure he did not get to much power, just enough to satisfy that evil head of his.

She pushed her thoughts away from the now Pirate Businessman and turned them to Hammer. Sparrow smiled thinking of her. Hammer was her best friend and one of the dearest people to Sparrow. She remembered Hammer remarking that Sparrow didn't talk much. Sparrow was very shy in the beginning of her quest, but through her time with Hammer she had learned to come out of her shell and with Hammer's urging even met her husband. But Hammer was gone, up North with the Warrior Monks. She knew it was best for Hammer, but Sparrow missed her terribly.

Looking at herself in the mirror Sparrow laughed to herself. She did this every day, she had always reflected on her journey and the hardships, but also the bright spots.

As if right on the queue for bright things in Sparrow's life Jasper burst through the door interrupting Queen Sparrow's thoughts. She smiled at the butler who had become a member of the family himself.

"Your majesty, sorry to interrupt, but the children begged for you to come to the gardens to see them."

"Right behind you Jasper," she had said.

She fallowed Jasper in her nightgown, not caring at all of what anyone thought. Everyone who lived in the Castle were members of her family. She remained comfortable around them.

Sparrow looked upon her two children playing with sticks in the garden. After her husband and child had been killed, Sparrow had remarried. With him these two blessings had come, he had died of fever shortly after the second child was born. Sparrow vowed to watch the children until her dying day after that and make sure they always had a mentor.

"Hello my lovelies," Sparrow said kneeling in the grass. Her children ran over and they both hugged her tightly. "What are you two doing?"

"We're learning how to be Heroes!" Her son Logan pronounced. He took after his mother with his black hair and grey eyes, but had the creamy white skin of his father. He was ten and the stress of the world had yet to come crashing down on him. He gave his mother a winning smile.

"Sir Walter is teaching us!" Her daughter said. Nelly was six, but still had all the beauty that would grace her forever. Her light brown curls tumbled around her face; her big brown eyes sparkled with hope, joy, and life. She wore a dirty shirt and trousers. Jasper nearly had a heart attack when he saw the ensemble, but Sparrow laughed and told Nelly that it was amazing.

"When's he coming back?" She heard Nelly question. Nelly was always the more talkative of the two siblings and always asked questions.

"Soon, he's just taking care of business in Industrial, he'll be back before you know it," Sparrow said.

"Is he visiting Top Hat Man?" Logan asked.

Sparrow laughed harder than she rightfully should have. Top Hat Man was the name Logan had given to Reaver. She loved it because it was just so insulting towards the man. Making him look like a child's toy. She never knew where Reaver's new affinity for ridiculous top hats came from, he just showed up one day with a whole new look. He went on and on about the fabrics, which at that point Sparrow had tuned out.

"If Walter isn't coming back soon then who will train us?" Nelly asked. Then she put on her puppy dog eyes that could get her almost anything.

"Oh all right," Sparrow said. She stood from her spot and Logan tossed her a stick, which she promptly caught. "Every time Walter trains with you what do you always ask?" Sparrow loved it when her children said this together. She always wanted to hear it.

"Teach me how to be a hero!" They said at the same time.

Sparrow smiled at her two children. "All right then! Let's Begin!"


	2. You're Going to Be Okay

**All belongs to Lionhead…**

_**Five Years Later**_

Chapter 2

Sparrow had collapsed in The War Room a week ago. She didn't remember what had happened, only that in the middle of a conversation with Walter her vision had disappeared and she hit her head on that stupid map table she had always hated. She could hear Walter's cries for help in the back of her mind, but all she heard was that Avo forsaken music box. The thing had haunted her nightmares for some years now, but the music was as clear as it had been on the night Rusty was killed.

She had awakened two days later with Logan at her side. He was fifteen now and the stress of his impending rule was getting to him. He rarely cared for himself these days, his hair had grown long and greasy, he only cut it when Sparrow insisted. He didn't eat with the family anymore; instead he took his meals in his room, pouring over books. At parties he stood to the side ignoring every idle flirt a girl had passed to him. Sparrow worried for him.

Sparrow had refused to speak with anyone for a week, her embarrassment from the entire ordeal kept her in bed. She had decided to sort through letters, a task which she detested. Sparrow had about sixty letters to keep her occupied for that lonely week. About half of those letters were invitations to Reaver's ridiculous parties. She shuddered at the thought of the sex-crazed debauchery that went on in that man's house. How could he expect her to go to those things? But then again he was Reaver. Sparrow had ripped up every invitation (all of which contained some innuendo written in Reaver's perfect script). She shoved all the letters under her sheets when Nelly had entered.

Nelly was only eleven but carried herself like a woman already. She was getting very tall for her age, her brown curls were becoming straighter, she was getting slender instead of muscular like Sparrow, but by no means was Nelly a lady. No matter how much Nelly looked like one, Sparrow still knew about all those times Nelly, and her new friends Elliot and Elise had rolled around in the mud play fighting. Nelly had still kept her spirit from when she was six, the dreams of becoming a hero that had fled Logan's mind stayed with Nelly. Her new friends contributed to that, they were just as lighthearted and pure as her.

Nelly came to her mother's bedside and sat next to Sparrow lightly. Nelly still wore a normal shirt and trousers, a habit Jasper had hoped she would overcome. "Are you okay Mommy?" Nelly asked her face racked with worry.

Sparrow managed a weak nod. "I'm fine child, now go off and play! I won't have you sitting here like a lemon!"

"Okay mommy, Elise was going to show us something very special today," Nelly said happily standing up, all the worry washing from her face.

Sparrow liked the new friends Nelly had found. Elise was a sweet girl who was going to be a suitor's dream when she became older, she could cook, sing, and had the best hair in the kingdom, but didn't mind a bit of rough and tumble. Elliot, Elise's twin brother was completely in love with Nelly. Sparrow had seen the side ways glances he had cast at Nelly. Sparrow thought nothing of it. It was sweet puppy dog love that would not be acted upon for years to come.

"Promise me one thing," Sparrow said.

"Yes."

"Do not leave the castle walls, Bowerstone is getting cleaned up, but it still isn't a place for a child. Promise?"

"Promise," Nelly confirmed before skipping out the door.

Sparrow settled back on the pillows, but suddenly she became nauseated and then she started to sweat. It was as if a cold chill had taken over her and her body started to shake violently. Right when Jasper came through the door Sparrow threw up all over herself and passed out.

"How long?" Sparrow had asked after her most recent slumber. Her voice was as weak as paper and she skin was fiery to the touch. Walter sat on the bed with her, trying to comfort her, but he was a solider not a comforter.

"A week," he said solemnly. He could not even try to be funny with Sparrow at this point, something was wrong with her.

Sparrow had grimaced trying to move herself, but nearly passed out from just one movement. Walter then grasped her arm and placed it to her side gently. He gave her a smile; no matter what mood Sparrow was in a smile could always make her feel better. He learned this when her husband had died and Hammer had come from the North to comfort her. All Hammer had to do was smile and everything was okay. Even the same thing with that devilish bastard Reaver, he could betray her thrice and he had to do was smile. Sparrow had a weakness for smiles.

Sparrow tried her best to smile back, but the smile seemed forced. Her face was caked in sweat, her eyes were bloodshot, and she could barley move. Jasper was still investigating the illness.

"I had the nightmare again," she said.

Walter shifted in his spot. He was the only person who knew of Sparrow's nightmares. She would dream of many horrible things that happened to her, most of them were of Rose or Rusty. Walter had deduced that this was why Sparrow was a horrid markswoman because bullets had been taking things away from her since she was a child.

"What was it about?" Walter asked soothingly for he was her most trusted friend.

"The Commandant," Sparrow spat. She rarely spoke of the man, but when she did there was so much malice in her voice that it was shocking. Almost an instant later she straightened herself and looked far away. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay," Walter said.

Jasper came into the room interrupting the silence shared between them. He had some sort of doctor with him who ordered them all out of the room so he could examine Sparrow.

Walter stood for almost three hours waiting for results. He waited with bated breath by Sparrow's door when the doctor had come out. The man was a local alchemist from Bowerstone, his father knew Sparrow. Apparently he had sold potions to her back in the days when she was just another straggler from the gypsy camp. The doctor looked between Jasper and Walter. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't.

"Out with it man! How is she?" Walter bellowed. This suspense was killing him and he hated suspense almost as much as he hated caves.

"She's very sick Sir. The bones in her legs, they are very weak. She won't able to walk for very long sir," the doctor was shaking. It was as if he had expected Walter to kill him for delivering such bad news. Noticing that he wasn't dead. The doctor continued. "Some new illness spreading in Bowerstone… The locals are calling it Lipoo. It weakens the bones you see… Makes them brittle until they can't work no more… She will last only a few more weeks until…"

Walter couldn't speak so Jasper did it for him still regaining that composure. "Thank you sir for your work. You will be paid at the gates."

The doctor scurried off without another glance or word. Walter swallowed his worry and turned to Jasper.

"What's with that fellow?" He asked.

"His father was a doctor to Master Reaver. He delivered some unfortunate news of Reaver's complexion and well you know the rest. He's had a fear of being killed like that ever since."

Walter shuddered. "I need to see her."

"Very well, I shall deliver the news the prince and princess." Jasper said, as he walked away with that perfect posture, but Walter knew Jasper was hiding his own grief.

Walter entered the room to find Sparrow sitting on her bed. She looked as if she was in immense pain, but she didn't cry. As long as Walter knew her she had never cried once. He sat down quietly next to her, trying not to look at her for fear he would cry.

"Walter?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm dying."

Walter's head spun towards her at that comment. "What?"

"I can feel the time slowly ticking away, I may recover from this illness, but I cannot escape it forever." Noticing Walter's expression her face became more lighthearted. "I've lived a great life, a fantastic life! But it is time for it to end."

Walter swallowed the bile in his throat. He could not bear losing her, Albion could not bear losing her, and most of all her children could not bear losing her. Logan would be a train wreck without her. Yet in his heart he knew she was right. She was becoming increasingly weak, the stress of royalty ground at her. Her legs…

"I'll never fight again," Sparrow said looking at her barley functional legs. Her voice sounded hollow and empty.

Walter put an arm around her shoulder. They were friends; best friends and he would always be there for her. "You will always fight, you are a Hero."

"Is Jasper telling the children?"

Walter could only nod.

"Go to them, be there for them."

Walter was about to protest but the look sorrowful Sparrow gave him sent him to the door.

"I'll need you to send letters to people, I'll need to say goodbye…"

Walter did not want to argue with her for he did not have the energy. She was going to be fine. Everything was going to be okay.

Right?

Author's Note: Please point out plot holes or anything I might have missed. Thanks :D! This chapter does get a bit AU with the inclusion of Elise, but I like her character, so it wouldn't hurt much for her to be around. Also Fable 1 reference in here…

This chapter emotionally drained me; I was listening to the ten-minute loop of Snow Angle from Place Beyond the Pines Soundtrack the entire way. Also, don't you fret Reaver fans, he will be making an appearance very soon as will Hammer. Sparrow no! I hate doing this to you :'(


	3. Sparrow's Flight

**Author's Note: This chapter is basically everyone's reactions to Sparrow's worsening condition so it will jump between characters. Just letting you know ****. This will probably span over a few chapters. Also I will post lyrics to songs that inspired me because music (especially Simion and ****Garfunkel) has helped me a lot through this process since this is my first Fanfic. **

_**All Belongs to Lionhead….**_

_**Chapter Three**_

_August, die she must,_

_The autumn winds blow chilly and cold;_

_September I´ll remember._

_A love once new has now grown old._

_- __Simon & Garfunkel_

**Three Weeks Later**

Logan

Logan could hear nothing as Jasper told them. All he could see was his mother in that huge menacing tomb his father had been placed in so many years back. Her cold dead eyes haunted his thoughts. Jasper's words did not seem to register in his mind. He was going to cry, he knew it, but if his mother _died _he would be kin-_…. No! _His mind screamed_. She's not going to die! She'll be fine and will be the great queen again. _

He could hear Nelly's scream break the silence. She ran out of the room red faced and sobbing. Logan turned to Jasper who looked calm and composed as ever, but the sadness that rang in his eyes scared Logan. _She's going to die… Mother is going to die… _

Logan wanted to follow his sister, comfort her and tell her everything would be all right, but his legs refused to move. His throat tightened and he started to tremble violently. _Be a man! Kings do not cry! _Frankly Logan didn't care about what Kings did, he let the tears pour from his eyes. Then sobs started to escape his lips. _He couldn't be king! He just couldn't!_ His mother had always been the one who made the rules. He had listened; he was never in charge of anything!

"What am I going to do?" He asked to himself between sobs.

With that Jasper had left the room leaving Logan to his own misery.

Nelly

Nelly did not want to hear it. Jasper was lying, pulling some elaborate prank on her. Mother had to be outside looking as healthy as ever, asking why Nelly was crying. Then her mother would pull her into a bear hug. Her and Nelly would then engage in a race around the gardens. Sparrow's legs would move faster than ever.

That was worst part. Watching her mother's legs deteriorate was painful, Sparrow could not move at all now and she was always too sick to see Nelly. She saw Walter entering and exiting Sparrow's room, but that was it. Nelly had always heard stories about how fantastic of a fighter Sparrow was. Nelly had read _Fables: The Tale of Sparrow and The Spire_ over five hundred times by now and knew the entire thing by heart. She thought of the poem at the end of the book.

_There once was a girl named Sparrow. _

_Whose path had always been narrow. _

_But one faithful night Sparrow had taken flight and saw to end Albion's plight. _

_She needed three heroes of Strength, Will, and Skill all of whom joined in this thrill._

_After the loss of her companion who stuck to her like glue Sparrow knew her vengeance against Lucien was due._

_Lucien died on The Spire that day and Sparrow freed the rest of the dead from where they lay._

_What happened to the other Heroes? Only time will tell… Perhaps you could be a Hero as well._

Nelly sniffed back the tears and steadied herself. She felt better, Sparrow would want her to be strong, to lead. She felt something at her fingertips, it almost felt like fire, but Nelly dismissed the thought.

Nelly wished Elliot and Elise were here. They both went on a trip to Brightwall with their father and wouldn't be coming back for some weeks. They could comfort her in her time of need, but now she had no one. Logan will ignore her as always.

Nelly then heard shouts that were coming from the gate.

The biggest woman Nelly had ever seen was arguing with Walter at the gates. The woman was wearing white robs that fell all around, but did nothing to hide her muscles. She towered over Walter, making him look like a small child. She had long red dreadlocks held back by a ratty scarf that did not match her beautiful robes at all.

"I am her advisor," Walter said standing his ground against the woman. Nelly knew she never could, she would run away screaming.

"And I don't give a damn! She's my best friend, I will see her!" Her voice was so loud that Nelly was sure everyone in the castle could hear.

"You must be Hammer I presume?" Jasper had then arrived right next to Walter out of nowhere. Jasper always seemed to arrive at the right times.

_Hammer! The Hero of Strength! _Before Nelly could even think her legs carried her over to the large woman she looked up at The Hero of Strength with her big brown eyes.

"She needed three heroes of Strength, Will, and Skill," Nelly said reciting the poem.

"All of whom joined in this thrill." Hammer said smiling at her. "And who might you be?"

Before Nelly could say Walter spoke first. "This is Nelly. She's the Queen Sparrow's daughter."

Hammer's face lit up as she picked up Nelly and hugged her very tightly. "I was there when you were born and now look at you! All grown up!" Hammer then released Nelly.

"It is amazing to meet you!" Nelly said ecstatic. Out of all the Heroes that had accompanied Mother on her journey Hammer was by far her favorite. With a courage and strength Nelly only wished she possessed. Hammer also had the biggest portion in _Fables: The Tale of Sparrow and The Spire_ while the other two Heroes were glossed over. Nelly could never find Garth, The Hero of Will, all that interesting while The Hero of Skill was a mystery.

Hammer's face then became grim and Nelly remembered her mother. "I should be seeing your mother by now, but we'll talk later kiddo," Hammer said walking towards Sparrow's chambers.

Walter did not try to stop her.

"Walter? Why is The Hero of Strength here?"

"She wanted to see your mother… The other Heroes will be stopping by as well, if they even got my letters." He mumbled.

"Is she dying Walter?" Nelly said with tears in her eyes.

Walter did not answer her and that convinced Nelly. She burst into tears burying her head into Walter's coat. He hugged her telling her things Nelly could not hear.

"Why does she have to die?! Why do people have to die!?" Nelly sobbed.

"That is just the way life works child," Walter said. He sounded as if he was going to cry as well.

"Don't leave me Walter," she said. She would never admit this, but Walter had always been her true father. Her father had died not long after she was born. It was always Walter and Sparrow who had raised her and now she was losing her mother. If she lost Walter she wouldn't know what to do.

"Never," Walter said.


	4. The Hammer and The Sparrow

_**Chapter Four**_

_Who will love a little Sparrow?_

_Will no one write her eulogy?_

_"I will," said the Earth,_

_"For all I've created returns unto me,_

_From dust were ye made and dust ye shall be."_

– _Simon & Garfunkel_

Hammer

Hammer nearly kicked down the door to Sparrow's chambers. She had rushed from the monastery as quickly as she could when she received the letter of Sparrow's condition. Luckily she hadn't run into any bandits, she hadn't used her hammer in years and she knew that she had lost most of her skill. Hammer had been living a peaceful existence with the monks and had no desire to ever fight again. She had been training new monks in meditation, a thing that she had never expected to like. The only times she left the monastery were when Sparrow had given birth and gotten married again.

Hammer entered the candlelit room to find Sparrow in bed. Her long white nightgown was drenched in sweat, her hair was matted, and her eyes were half closed. This was not good. Hammer walked closer to Sparrow. Death, radiated off of her, it was apparent that Sparrow was having trouble breathing.

"Sparrow?" Hammer asked quietly, the fear in her voice made Sparrow attempt to sit up, but fail.

"Hammer?" She managed to croak out. "It's you! You came!"

Tears started to pour from Hammer's eyes as she ran over to Sparrow and grabbed her hand. "I'm here Sparrow. You'd think I'd abandon my best friend?"

"I… Sent… Invitations… To… The… Others," Sparrow said. "I doubt Garth will show up, we weren't really friends."

"Reaver?"

"How could he miss out on this?" Sparrow said trying to chuckle, but instead she started to cough violently.

"Easy, Sparrow, easy."

"Hammer?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to know I'm glad you came… I wanted to say goodbye."

The knot that formed in Hammer's throat was too much to bear. She started to cry, she had not cried since her father died in her arms. She remembered a conversation Sparrow and her had so many years ago. It was before Sparrow had set out to confront Reaver about betraying her to The Shadow Court. It was as if Sparrow knew she wasn't going to see Hammer again for a very long time.

"_Hammer?" _

"_Yes?"_

"_Before I go I have to ask you something. Do you blame me for your father's death?" Hammer remembered Sparrow saying._

"_What?! Why would say that?"_

"_When I was in Wraithmarsh. I-I encountered a Banshee and it said… It said some of the most horrible things." Sparrow said, her voice cracking a bit._

_Hammer had never seen Sparrow so broken before. Sparrow was always ready with an optimistic comment or quip, but this was something else. Hammer had heard about Banshees, that they crawl inside your mind and plant things. Sparrow looked as if she had not slept in days. _

"_I don't blame you. I blame that bastard Lucien and he is going to die Sparrow." Hammer remembered saying her voice filled with anger._

"_I know, I just wish… No one had to die… When I was in The Spire…"_

_Sparrow never spoke of her ten years in The Spire; whenever Hammer asked of it Sparrow would cut her off. Hammer remembered that she had put a hand on Sparrow's shoulder when she started to tremble. _

"_There was a man named Bob, he had a wife and he was my only friend for ten years… The Spire drained him of his mind and the Commandant wanted me to kill him… I couldn't, I was stupid and tried to kill the Commandant, I was severely punished for that. I watched while that damned collar held me down as the Commandant killed Bob… My friend was gone, all because of Lucien." Sparrow was on the verge of tears, but did not cry._

"_I'm sorry," Hammer had said. This was a shock; Sparrow had only mentioned the collar and the Commandant, but never this Bob. _

"_I want Lucien dead, more than anything in the world… For Rose, for Bob, for all those people who died." Sparrow's Will lines were starting to flare with her anger._

_Hammer had then pulled Sparrow into a friendly hug. "He will die Sparrow. He will have justice."_

Hammer was pulled back into reality by Sparrow's violent cough. She remembered that Sparrow had wanted to say goodbye. "Don't be stupid Sparrow. You're not going to die."

"Please… Don't…" Sparrow said. The sheer sadness in her voice caused Hammer to close her mouth. "Everyone has been saying that, but I'm already dead Hammer. My Will is almost gone. I can feel it draining from me. My legs don't work anymore. I've been killed two times and have always come back, this time I want to let go. I'm so tired Hammer and I know it's selfish to leave my children without a mother, but I can't raise them like this…"

Hammer could have sworn she saw tears streak down Sparrow's cheeks, but she was too shrouded in darkness for Hammer to be sure. Sparrow's Will lines were dull in the darkness, they didn't glow like they did in the old days. Hammer remembered the final confrontation in The Spire. After Rusty had been killed, Sparrow didn't even hesitate to kill Lucien, the poor bastard couldn't get one word out. Hammer had always been so proud of Sparrow. She had been presented with a choice to bring back Rose, her husband, her child, and Rusty, but chose to save all who had died in The Spire instead. That was truly selfless no matter how much Sparrow played it down.

"I can't lose you Sparrow, none of us can," Hammer said, now she was really crying.

"I know, but life will go on as it always does… Promise me something Hammer," Sparrow said.

"Anything."

"Stay strong for me. For everyone else."

"I promise."

Sparrow's grip relaxed on Hammer's hand. "You sound like you've been planning this," Hammer said.

"I've been practicing this for a few days," Sparrow said trying her hardest to be lighthearted.

It came off more as depressing, but Hammer laughed and then Sparrow started to laugh. It was just Hammer and Sparrow sharing a laugh like they would have back in the old days.

"You're my best friend," Hammer said.

"And you are mine."

"Thank you."

"For what?" Sparrow asked.

"For coming into my life all those years ago, I've had quite the adventure."

"Me to, but it is time for that adventure to end." Sparrow said mournfully.

**Author's Note: Wow was this chapter hard to write! Sorry these are so short, but it helps me update quicker so the next chapter will be here very soon. But Dragon Age is starting to take over my life again :P, but I will finish this before I move on to Dragon Age. You have my word! :D**


	5. Tatty-Bye

**Author's Note: The Chapter becomes a tad bit racy because Reaver is Reaver, but not M worthy. This is also much longer than my other chapters because it is so amazing to write for Reaver. Also please don't murder me fangirls if I get him wrong *****hides from incoming rocks*******

_**Chapter Five**_

_Are you goin' to Scarborough Fair? Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme_

_Remember me to one who lives there, she once was a true love of mine._

_Tell her to make me a cambric shirt (On the side of a hill in the deep forest green)._

_Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme (Tracing a sparrow on snow-crested ground)_

_Without no seams nor needlework (Blankets and bedclothes the child of the mountain)._

_Then she'll be a true love of mine (Sleeps unaware of the clarion call) _

_- __Simon & Garfunkel_

Reaver

_The man could hear the screams coming from the town just ahead of him. Who was this man? Where was he? The screams were getting closer as this man ran towards the fires. What an idiot. He was looking for someone, but who? An image resonated in his mind, yes… A woman, a bundle curls tied back in a red ribbon, big vibrant eyes that looked like the barley that grew during the summer, perfect white teeth, and a voice like a songbird, a voice that told the man she loved him… That was who this man was looking for. But what was her name? WHAT WAS IT? _

_He could see a corpse stumbling towards him from the fires. Bloodied and in a wedding dress, her baby bump was very noticeable in the thin fabric. Her curls were gone they looked as if they were ripped from her head, only a few teeth were left in her mouth, her eyes were black and her limbs were contorted. She stretched out a loving hand to him_

"_Come with me, my love. I am your bride__." She said, but her voice was different, it was like a scream trying to be contained. _

_The man almost took her hand when the woman threw her red ribbon at him. He remembered giving it to her to a summer's day. Before he could think the woman pointed an accusing finger at him. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" She screeched. "YOUR FAULT!"_

Reaver had awoken sweaty and wide-eyed. The afternoon sunlight was flooding through the "Pleasure Chamber's" windows. He found himself in the middle of a maid and some blacksmith. He pushed the naked maid from the bed causing her to squeal. The blacksmith had woken up to this and rubbed his eyes as Reaver went to his desk to find his Dragonstomper .48 waiting for him. The maid had made an effort to cover herself while Reaver looked at his gun. The blacksmith was putting on his trousers.

"_YOUR FAULT!" _Repeated in his mind over and over again. He looked at the maid, she was pretty. She had black hair that almost touched her shoulders and icy blue eyes with flecks of green. Reaver deduced that he would like to keep her around, even if her nose was a bit too piggish for his liking and her mouth not as skilled as he had hoped. The blacksmith had brown hair that went past his ears. Reaver had rather liked the feeling of the blacksmith's hands, but it was not enough to keep him around. Reaver realized that the blacksmith had been talking to the maid and she was giggling. He had a vague memory of a woman giggling, a woman with barley eyes and a red ribbon in her hair.

Reaver spun around completely naked and placed a shot right between the blacksmith's eyes. His head jerked back and he fell back on the bed, dead. The maid did not even react to this. She had been his maid for a few weeks and has seen enough death to not even blink whenever Reaver shot someone. She had put on her dress and moved around the bed to look at the blacksmith.

"Do you want me to clean this up Master Reaver?" She asked, hands folded in front of her. Reaver liked her, she will be a valuable distraction for a few weeks. He would have to be heading to Wraithmarsh soon and she seemed to be the perfect candidate. He would enjoy having those blue eyes for himself.

Reaver nodded a smile on his face as the woman bent over to pull the man away. She was struggling a little with the man's weight, but Reaver enjoyed watching her struggle. She had stolen little glances at Reaver's naked body and blushed when he shot her one of his signature smirks. She was hooked.

When she was out the door with the body Reaver decided to head to his bedroom to dress. He was pulling on his white trousers when Barry Hatch had entered the room. Barry was a young lad Reaver had hired to be his personal attendant after his last one Richard had arrived late. It was something about his mother being dead, but Reaver frankly didn't care. Richard had joined his mother by the end of the day.

Barry was much more efficient. He always showed up no matter how many family members died that day. In fact Barry had no family, Reaver found him on the streets of Bowerstone begging for coins and decided out of the kindness of his dear heart to give Barry the job. After all, ever since Sparrow had become Queen there were very few beggars on the street and Reaver thought that taking in the poor sod would have finally brought the Queen into his bed, but she had refused for the five hundredth time this time with a firestorm shot directly at him. He had planned on just killing Barry after that, but it turned out that Barry was a fantastic personal attendant. He didn't flinch when Reaver killed someone or when Reaver was copulating with one or more people of different genders. But Barry's attempts to join some of Reaver's parties were becoming a bit tiresome. Barry was just not attractive with his greasy orange hair and odd mole above his left eyebrow. Nothing like the beauty mark Reaver sported.

"Master Weavah?" he said, not caring about Reaver's half nakedness. "There's a lettah for ya."

Reaver rolled his eyes as soon as he saw the royal seal then narrowed his eyes when he saw Barry flee the room. This wasn't good. Barry only fled like that when there was bad news that would cause Reaver to kill the person closest to him. He broke the seal, maybe it was the Queen finally accepting his _offer _and it was an erotic message from her. He chuckled to himself at the thought of the Queen falling for him, then him taking her to The Shadow Court again. The blood of a Hero could keep him from making sacrifices for years, the whole process of going to Wraithmarsh was getting tedious. No, the Queen wasn't that stupid.

He then read the letter and his eyes widened. The same way they widened from when he dreamt of _her. _Then a butler of his entered the room to clean Reaver's sheets. A bullet in the stomach greeted him. Reaver sighed, that shot was lazy. The butler had already died a slow and painful death when Barry arrived to the clean up the mess. Three maids were on his heels.

"Gurls clean 'dis up. I gotta chat with Master Weavah." Barry said entering Reaver's room.

Reaver was already dressed and looking out his window Barry entered.

"Did you call the stagecoach?" Reaver asked not turning to Barry.

"Yes sir," Barry said.

Reaver then turned. A large smirk was on his face and he started to twirl his cane in pure delight. His beauty mark that Barry saw earlier had now become a heart. "_Excellente! C'est une belle journée, non_?"

Barry had absolutely no idea what Reaver was saying half the time, he often said things in that odd language. Women would swoon over while it men would even blush. Barry had tried picking it up. He had asked Reaver a few years back to help him and Reaver taught him a phrase that he claimed would make women swoon. The phrase was "_Vous êtes une vache laide_" which actually meant "You are an ugly cow." Barry had found this out after saying this to a woman who knew the language and got punched in the face. Reaver found it hilarious.

They both walked to the stagecoach. Reaver was babbling about the maid he had a romp with the previous night the whole way. He seemed as cheerful as ever. Then one of Reaver's gardeners bumped into him and scuffed his shoe. Barry stepped back as Reaver fired a shot into the young man's head and continued walking to the stagecoach. Reaver climbed inside and gestured to the dead man with his cane.

"Clean this mess up my dear Barry! I shall be back before dark, tatty-bye!" Reaver said as the stagecoach pulled away.

Reaver had arrived at the castle to find Sparrow's advisor waiting at the gates for him. He climbed out of stagecoach to approach the man. Reaver hated him, he had almost stopped Sparrow from giving Reaver his factories, but luckily Sparrow had seen the light. But because of the old man Reaver did not have all of Bowerstone like he had planned.

"Reaver," the old man said when he entered the castle grounds.

"Yes… You… Whoever you are," Reaver said giving the man a smirk.

"Walter, it's Walter."

"Oh right! The man who prevented my conquest of Bowerstone and the Queen." Reaver said. Walter was so overprotective that he warned the Queen away from all of Reaver's parties, making his mission of seducing her impossible.

Walter started to fume. He looked as if he was going to punch Reaver when a voice across the courtyard stopped him. "Oh, looks like you two are getting along."

Reaver looked to see The Hero of Strength stomping towards them. Now that would be an interesting conquest… She was so large that Reaver wondered how she would be between the sheets, but she was just as ridged as the Queen if not more so.

"Oh there's my _grande fille_!" Reaver said with open arms.

The Hero of Strength was now ready to punch him herself, but she realized that Nelly was next to her.

"What's your name girl?" Reaver asked a sneer on his face. Reaver hated children. The snotty little brats always had more purpose working than anything else. This must be Sparrow's daughter for she was dressed in royal silks.

The girl was doing her best to hide behind The Hero of Strength, but peaked out to look at Reaver. She was a timid thing who looked almost nothing like her mother. Sparrow was best known for being a muscular woman, but not very tall. This girl was very slim and tall, she must have taken after her father. Reaver remembered when the bloke died, Sparrow had not taken it as hard as he anticipated, it also made her available, but alas even with that sod gone she still didn't accept him.

"Nelly," she said in a quiet voice. Something about it was familiar, but Reaver could not place it.

"Well I am _Reaver," _he said putting a lot of emphasis on his name. He stuck out his gloved hand and the young girl shook it. The Hero of Strength rolled her eyes.

"Now I must see the Queen," Reaver said.

Walter became very solemn and pointed towards the Queen's chambers. With a tip of his top hat Reaver headed straight for the Queen.

**Author's Note #2: This chapter grrrrr. It was so hard to write, Reaver is truly awesome, but tricky because you can't mess it up. So Reaver and Sparrow's meeting will be next. I had the weirdest playlist while writing this ranging from Scarborough Fair to No Diggity *****o*****. And I know the pleasure chamber doesn't have windows, but I just exaggerated a little, forgive me! I am drained but the next chapter will be here soon! Thanks for reading :D!**


	6. The Deviant

_**Chapter Six**_

_Down by the reeds _

_Down __by the reeds _

_Swim the sirens of Oakvale _

_Out to the seas._

– _Down by the Reeds- Fable 2_

Sparrow

Sparrow heard a rapping of a cane, which caused her to open her eyes. Reaver stood in the doorway a smirk on his face.

"Ah my dear Sparrow! You are looking ravishing today," Reaver said entering the room, shutting the door behind him.

"I hope you are joking," Sparrow croaked.

"Not at all, _mon paradis,_" Reaver said sitting on the edge of Sparrow's bed. He placed his top hat beside him and leaned close to Sparrow.

"I'm dying Reaver," she said. She wanted this to be short, they were never friends, but she owed it to herself to see off a fellow Hero.

Reaver pouted. "Don't be like that my dear. Death is such a _boring_ subject."

"Shut up Reaver and listen to me for once." Sparrow growled.

"Ooo! My little minx is getting feisty!" He said with excitement.

"_Down by the reeds_." Sparrow began to sing.

Reaver's expression became dark at that moment. He recoiled and sat back in silence. Sparrow knew that if ever even started to sing that song it would get him to be quiet. She didn't know why it made Reaver so sick; all she knew was that it was perfect leverage against him, her only leverage against him. She had found this out during a little trip in the tunnels to get away from Lucien.

_She had been scared. Whenever she was scared Hammer would start to sing that song and Sparrow would become calm again._

"_Down by the reeds. Down __by the reeds. Swim the sirens of Oakvale-" Sparrow started to sing to herself when she felt the barrel of a gun at the back of her head. She knew exactly who it was, her traveling companion for the night, Reaver._

_ "What are you doing?!" She yelled, astonished. She had expected him to betray her again when they were out of the cave._

"_Stop it," he said. His voice was different; it no longer carried the cocky tone that Sparrow had become accustomed to. It was low and serious; she could hear the hammer on the pistol click._

"_Stop what?" She asked. If she could just buy herself a few moments, she could cast a spell and get away._

"_That song, putain fou. You will never sing it again, understand me," he threatened. Sparrow had no idea what putain fou meant, but by Reaver's tone she knew it was deeply insulting._

_ Sparrow nodded and the gun was dropped from her head. She turned around to see Reaver with a smile on his face skip ahead of her. It was as if nothing happened. She wanted to kill him in that moment, to channel all her Will into an ice storm and leave his rotting corpse for the rats. But she could not. She needed him. _

_ And she would need him for a long time._

"Promise me something," She said.

"What?" He snapped not even looking at her.

"Stay away from my children."

He looked at her with the smirk returning to his face. "Why whatever you do you mean, _mon paradis? _I do believe we have never copulated so those children can't possibly be mine, so why would I care? But we can rectify the whole not copulating thing." He said.

"Only you will still try to get into a dying woman's pants," Sparrow said weekly. Then she started to cough again causing her to spasm violently.

Reaver did not even flinch instead he looked upon her with sheer boredom, but the smirk was gone from his face. "Now I am ever so curious! Why do you want me to stay away from your children?"

"When I die Logan will be King and I know what you want."

"Now what do I want dearest one?" Reaver said leaning in close to her.

"Control of Bowerstone and if you persuade Logan you will get it… I do not doubt you will do this, but I want you promise to never let my children die. That is all I ask."

"So, it went from stay away from my children to don't let my children die. You are a curious woman."

"All I ask is that you don't kill them. I know you will hurt them or try to. That is just who you are," Sparrow said her voice getting darker and darker.

"And what am I?"

"A monster."

Reaver paused at that, a new breed of a smile spread across his features. It was monstrous and frightening. Sparrow was never scared of Reaver, but in this moment she cowered away from him like a small child. She was weak and couldn't fight him if he attacked her.

"Ah, _mon moineau_," he said reaching over to tuck a sweaty strand of hair behind her hair. Sparrow tried to squirm away, but the pain stopped her. "If I had a gold coin for every time I had been called that… But you've hurt my oh so sensitive feelings!"

The wicked smile remained as Sparrow took a breath, regaining her self. She could see Reaver's hand edging towards the Dragonstomper .48. "I'm going to die soon anyway, it would be a waste if you killed me now."

"Oh so very true," Reaver said the smile beginning to turn back into his trademark smirk. His hand left his side and instead he placed his gloved hand on Sparrow's shaky one.

"What in the-"

"I swear on my-" Reaver began to pledge.

"Swear on my grave," Sparrow weakly demanded. Reaver gave an impatient sigh coupled with an eye roll.

"I swear on your lovely grave that your children will not die by my hands or anyone else's." Reaver said, smirk wide across his face.

"If I ever see you break your promise…" Sparrow tried to threaten.

"What? Your ghost will haunt me?"

"I hate you," Sparrow said, but the tone in her voice did not hold any malice at all.

"But yet you love me! It's all part of the charm, dearest."

The two sat in silence for a few moments. Reaver tapping his cane, which gave Sparrow a headache. Sparrow knew Reaver had more interesting things and people to do, but frankly she didn't care. She wasn't going to let him leave until she had her fill.

"Reaver?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Why of course!"

"Reaver isn't your real name is it?" She said. She had found a diary in his house in Bloodstone once, but did not dare to read it. She didn't want to know how many sins Reaver had truly committed, but she had read the last line of the book. _I am not he... I am Reaver. And I will sleep much better after this chalice of wine. _She could almost hear his voice saying it in her head and closed the book never wanting to read another word. But now she was dying and she might as well know of the man who has tormented her for oh so long.

Reaver stood up abruptly causing his cane to clatter to the floor. He turned to her; smirk completely gone only shook his head. He had then tried to flee to the door as fast as he could, but a sharp yell from Sparrow forced him to stop.

"Think about this for a moment Reaver or whoever you are. I am going to die, I probably won't last the month and I am leaving my children without a mother. Do you know how much I would give to stay alive, but I accept death because I am brave. It's not fair that someone like Nelly, so good and pure will die someday and you, someone so twisted and evil get's to live forever. That is because Nelly wouldn't even dream of doing the things you've done! I pity you Reaver and I hope you live alone for the rest of your days! I hope no one will ever see you for anything other than what you are! A deviant!" Sparrow yelled from her bed. She had never wanted their last meeting to go over so harshly, but this wasn't fair. She didn't want to die. She had done nothing but good and look where that lead her to, an early death. Reaver who had done so much wrong gets to live forever.

"I'm sorry," Sparrow managed to croak her throat tightening. "I just… I don't want to go… I want to see them grow… I want to…"

Reaver stopped Sparrow's talking by going over to her and whispered something in her ear. It was something that had long been buried in the depths of Oakvale. Something Reaver thought he would never say again. The name sounded so alien on his lips and when he pulled away from Sparrow's ear he saw tears in her eyes.

"Thank you," she said. "I'm glad we can leave each other on good terms."

Reaver could only nod, her harsh words still screaming in his mind. He headed for her big oak door cracking it just a bit. "Tatty-bye," he said his voice keeping as much composure as usual. He needed to leave, to go to a place where he could forget Sparrow's harsh words. To forget the fact that she was going to die and the only person he respected would be gone. He needed whores, booze, and something to make him feel numb again.

OO

"_I have to tell you something," A voice called out from a deep abyss. A hand was dragging him through a forest, sun was just peaking through the trees and the grass was soft beneath his feet. _

_A girl was in front of him. She could have been no older than nineteen. Her curls, unbridled flew in the wind and her petite form was visible from the nightgown she wore. She looked heavenly amongst the greenery. He followed her into a clearing and wrapped his arms around her waist. _

"_You look beautiful," he heard himself say leaning down to kiss her neck._

"_Stop it, you're distracting me, Charming. I need to tell you something," she said playfully poking him in the chest._

_Charming, the man could only laugh at the nickname this goddess had placed upon him. He had been in love with her from the first moment he had looked into her eyes and tried everything he could to win her heart. He had been so overtly charming that was where the origin of the name came from._

"_What is it, love?"_

_She looked around as if thinking someone had followed them there. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his ear. "I'm pregnant." She had whispered._

_The clearing suddenly became silent. The man could feel happiness in his breast as he held his love. "But we are unwed," he heard her voice say as tears dripped down her cheeks._

_The man then let go of her and dropped down on his knee. "Well, if we are making it official…" He gave her the wolfish grin she adored so very much and pulled out a red ribbon from his pocket. _

_She gasped, her cheeks turning a beautiful pink. "Charming, this is your mother's ribbon! You can't possibly be giving it to me?"_

_The man nearly shuddered at the thought of his mother, who had been lost a year before to the fever that swept through his home village. She had died in immense pain and the man broke into a sweat whenever he pictured himself dying that way or his love dying that way. "I cannot afford a ring, but I am giving the thing most dear to my heart to the person most dear to my heart."_

_She took the ribbon and then tied it around her unruly curls. She smiled and jumped into his arms. All that was there were the two lovers of Oakvale._

Reaver sat up and pushed out his arm for the usual routine of getting his bedfellows out of his house, but there was no one there. The bed was empty. He must have kicked out his guests early. His last memory was drinking six bottles of wine. His body could consume a copious amount of alcohol and he needed a lot in order to pass out like this.

Reaver had not dreamed of happy moments in Oakvale in over two hundred years. His dreams mostly involved fire and _her_ corpse stumbling towards him. He hadn't thought about the time he had proposed marriage to the girl ever. _How cheesy I was back then. _He chuckled to himself.

His momentary foolishness over Sparrow's impending doom was never to happen again. He started to think of the bright side. With Sparrow gone his control of Bowerstone was inevitable. The boy Logan could be swayed easily, Sparrow had said as much. That wasn't want he wondered about though.

What he wondered was whether or not he was going to keep his promise to Sparrow.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, this chapter was a pain. Reaver in an emotional scene is very hard to write because you never know what he's going to do. If he seems to OOC let me know, but I tried my best ****. Also I am sorry for making Sparrow be so mean to Reaver, but she's rather bitter at the moment. More is on the way, please rate and review.**


End file.
